<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soothing by booksandscarfs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825613">Soothing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksandscarfs/pseuds/booksandscarfs'>booksandscarfs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Book’s Techza works [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel of Chaos Phil Watson, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood God Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:27:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksandscarfs/pseuds/booksandscarfs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaotic threads pulled at Philza throughout his life. With Techno, finally, they break.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Book’s Techza works [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soothing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! This is just a small thing I wrote based on the concept of Techno being the God of Blood and Phil being the Angel of Chaos. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chaos found itself in Philza. It was in his blood, in his thoughts. He climbed from it, only for it to drag him back as he clawed for the easy way out. It pulled him into itself, the burden of a hellish life filled with what he couldn’t have. </p><p>The day Philza found himself with wings was the day he was chosen. He was an Angel, a wonder of the Heavens, and he was aware of it in more than just his features. There was a power in his step that could only be described as Holy. </p><p>He used his power kindly, at first. He would help, but nothing would fix. He would sew up the hurt for those he cared to love, and then the seams would rip fervently, as if to tell him off for even trying. </p><p>Phil tried, until the last day came. He had felt it as he plunged his sword into the chest of his son, heard him choke on his blood, and finally watched Wilbur collapse at his feet. </p><p>The blood pooling around the body made him sick. He struggled to keep the bile rising in his throat back, staring down at a broken man. Philza fell to the ground, blood seeping into his trousers and coat as he held the boy he had loved so dearly. He cried on the corpse of a nation and carried it to the snow and depth he knew like home. His heart and wings burned and ached as he buried the body in what should have been a flower forest, but instead became a desolate and cold grave. </p><p>The trek back to the house he knew, to a man he found himself infatuated with, was long.  No amount of love could quench the hatred and longing in his mind, and he knew Techno could tell as soon as he fell through the door and onto the piglin’s chest. </p><p> </p><p>From that day, he found himself pulled further and further towards the chaos he tried to fight. Techno was his only ally, his only friend, and the only love he could hold onto without the fear of death looming behind him. </p><p>The God of Blood was beautiful to Phil. He stood with a controlled chaos that made him as powerful as the gods that Phil knew. Techno had an air around him that pulled at the threads of Phil’s careful binding. He’s found himself wanting to give in. </p><p> </p><p>The day that Techno told him to kill the hope in their enemies, to destroy L’manburg, was the day that he felt himself wanting to succumb. He wouldn’t allow it, for fear of hurting the one he loved, but the pull was stronger than it had ever been. Chaos would reign, he knew. </p><p> </p><p>Techno was prepared for battle, had been for months. He had a grin on his face and a sword drawn from its sheath, as well as a pocket full of entropy to guide him. The God looked to Phil with a special gleam in his smile, and Phil took it to carry with him. </p><p>They made their way down to the portal and then to the heart of L’manburg, followed by the huge pack of dogs and carrying the means to an end. The signal went off, and they worked in tandem to pile wither skulls on top of soulsand and begin the destruction of the nation that had taken Phil’s child from his hands. </p><p>Phil fought while laughing. He smiled as he killed and killed again, and the seams binding the chaos began to unfold. They stretched and he felt them break more and more as he enjoyed the falling of L’manburg at the hands of his love and himself. </p><p>It felt like only minutes had passed before the fighting stopped. Everything settled. The rubble and ring of explosion filled the air, sore muscles taut and angry but unable to fight. The God of Blood reigned hell upon the nation for the last time, reducing it further down to the foundations of earth it had come from. The strings binding Phil snapped.</p><p>He felt a strange burn at the base of his wings, slowly spreading and forcing him to spread them out fully. They smouldered, smoke rising out of them as he shook and flapped hastily. He let out a sound, the pain growing and growing. </p><p>His hands burned at the stakes of sin, his own crucifixion pushing him into the dirt below as he was ripped from the Heavens. His halo burned and shattered, light fizzling into a thorny black ring above his head. His wings reshaped and formed charred and blackened spots. The pain worsened, before stopping completely and leaving him kneeling in the dirt. </p><p>He looked to Techno standing next to him, the only man that would, and smiled wildly. Philza felt himself Fall from the pure gods he had been born of and into the arms of a love so kind that he couldn’t help but drown. </p><p>The God of Blood pulled him to his feet and kissed him so hard that Phil found peace in his lips. He cradled Techno lovingly, smoking wings curling around them and blackened halo still above him.  </p><p>Chaos had found him in love. A bloody, angry love that kept him alive.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>